Zack
About Zack is a long-time member of the channel and helps all the time and junk. Background How Aaron and Zack met Aaron and Zack met at a gym in New Jersey sometime from 2014-2015. They soon became friends, and Aaron showed Zack his Youtube channel. Later, Zack watched an Undertale livestream and he and Aaron began talking outside of the gym. Early Days on Pikablu Studios Aaron expressed a want to make animations, and Zack wanted to act. They decided to begin work on a comic dub of an Undertale comic, with Aaron playing Papyrus and Zack playing Bacon (Frisk), neither had deep enough voices to play Sans, so Zack brought a friend in, Emily, to be Sans, they recorded the comic dub all together at one time. They had fun doing it, and Aaron and Zack wanted to do another project. After a guest apperance on Aaron's Minecraft series, Aaron wrote a script for his first animation. The animation became Pokemon, and Zack was cast as Charmander, with Aaron playing Bulbasaur and Emily as Squirtle. They recorded 3 episodes of this series, however only two were released because of animating problems. After this series was brought to a close, Aaron began working on a new series, Pikablu Studios. For a single episode, Porygon was played by Zack. Hardcore Season 0 The first time Zack could truly be himself was in the original PBS Live Hardcore which was something Zack had wanted and had suggested to do for a while. It included Zack, Aaron, Sam, who Zack introduced to Aaron after meeting him at that same gym in 2014, and Tressie, namesake of Tressie the Tree. In this hour and a half long livestream, with Aaron’s pre-pubescent voice underscoring everything. Zack sung his heart out and made a weird first impression. He survived until an hour in. He was the first dead and punctuated his departure with 3 screams and an “I’m dead." A New Era on Pikablu Studios After this, Aaron went back to his roots, and started on a new series, Michael and James. Aaron entrusted Zack as one of the main characters, Michael, and they recorded the first episode and it was received well by the community Aaron had built up. They began working on another episode, and while that was being animated, a podcast had started. It was a way for Aaron to interact with the members of the community, and in doing so it cemented Zack as a fan-favorite through his singing and self-deprecating jokes. After 6 failed attempts at new episodes, Michael and James was abandoned after only one released full episode. One more episode would be released, however that was only an animatic. After the failure of Michael and James, the only things being released were Podcasts and shitposts. Because of this, Aaron decided to make a new Let’s Play series called Still Technically a Let’s Play, or STALP for short. Zack was in the first episode, however didn’t appear in any other because of both scheduling conflicts and a general disinterest in the series. On December 22nd, the final podcast was broadcast, and a new, prerecorded podcast was to be made, featuring Zack and Aaron talking to a different guest each episode, but this idea fell through. After the podcast ended, Zack and Aaron began writing a series called Ian the Insomniac, starring Zack as Ian, Luna as Emily, and Aaron as Jade. The first three scenes were uploaded to Pikablu because of the fact that the animation was exhausting. Hardcore Season 1 Aaron began a new series, Minecraft Hardcore. Even though the idea had been present since the Live one the year before, the cast wasn’t nailed down until the recording began, with the final cast being Aaron, Sam, Zack, and Zack’s then-boyfriend, Miles. Behind the scenes Zack didn't do anything after recording. He just showed up, which is more than some people could do NICKEL. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}